wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Towers of Midnight/Chapter 4
Summary : Perrin Aybara and a large group of Two Rivers men, Far Dareis Mai, Wise Ones, and Faile Bashere and Berelain sur Paendrag Paeron reach the spot mentioned by the scouts. The meadow to the side of the Jehannah Road had taken the appearance of the Blight: spotted, and smelling of rot. In the center of the meadow was a village of curiously-made huts, all deserted. They determine that the village had been transported there from the Blight and Perrin orders that it all be burnt with the One Power to try and keep it from spreading. Later, Perrin finds himself in the Wolf Dream, after having fallen asleep reading a copy of the Travels of Jain Farstrider. The wolf inside him was being called to form a pack and fight against a gathering storm. Hopper appeared, and attempted to teach Perrin how to use the Wolf Dream. He saw some visions: Matrim Cauthon fighting against several visions of himself and not seeing a shadowy figure with a bloody knife sneaking behind him; sheep in a flock with wolves (who looked wrong) chasing them towards a terrible beast; Aiel, Gaul, and Elyas Machera, running towards and off of a cliff. Hopper returns and shows Perrin an image of how he looked while he was hunting for Faile; an image bearing striking similarities to Noam. Perrin finally remembers how to quick-move while Dreamwalking and catches up to the pack to run with them a while. Despite fearing losing himself to the wolves, he caught the scent of a white stag, and became a wolf, Young Bull in the dream. He caught and was about to kill, but Hopper stopped him from killing it since this would cause it to die the final death. Hopper would teach Perrin of the Wolf Dream, and though it would push him close to becoming lost in the wolf, Perrin would learn. He had avoided it for too long. : Galadedrid Damodred had his under 20,000 Children pitching camp on their way to Andor, some ways west of the great highways to keep them away from the movements of opposing forces. He was arguing with his Lords Captain about sending a letter to the remaining Questioners and Children of the Light still under the control of the Seanchan, letting them know what had happened and asking that they join him as soon as possible. Conversation quickly turned to Galad's plan to ally the Children with the Aes Sedai for the Last Battle, and how the over-eagerness of the Children may have distanced them from allies. Jaret Byar returned from watching the Jehannah Road, having zealously captured a strange group of dozens of travelers and their heavily-laden carts: Perrin's camp followers. Basel Gill heads the caravan and is questioned by Galad, formulating a clever story about merchants. Catching the scent of a lie, Galad separates the captives so they could be questioned independently and their stories compared. The questioning revealed the location and composition of Perrin's camp, much to Child Bornhald's frenzied pleasure. Child Bornhald is delighted because Byar had reported that Perrin had killed his father, when in fact Dain Bornhald's father died in the charge expelling the Seanchan from Falme. Characters * Perrin Aybara * Faile Bashere * Wil al'Seen * Stayer * Seonid Traighan * Nevarin * Mori * Berelain sur Paendrag Paeron * Annoura * Bertain Gallenne * Masuri Sokawa * Sulin * Hopper * Oak Dancer, a wolf * Galadedrid Damodred * Brandel Vordarian, eldest of the Lords Captain serving under Galad * Golever * Harnesh * Trom * Dain Bornhald * Jaret Byar * Basel Gill * Lamgwin Dorn * Breane Taborwin * Stout, Galad's horse Referenced * Whisperer, a wolf * Morninglight, a wolf * Sparks, a wolf * Alliandre Maritha Kigarin * Noam * Gaul * Moiraine Damodred * Elyas Machera * Jondyn Barran * Rand al'Thor * Mat Cauthon * Jur Grady * Rhadam Asunawa * Eamon Valda * Morgase Trakand * Falin Deborsha Ebou Dar merchant, possibly fictional Groups * Two Rivers' Men * Maidens of the Spear * Wise Ones * Children of the Light * Gai'shain Referenced * Aes Sedai Places * Ghealdan * Wolf Dream Referenced * Jarra (village) * Andor * Blight * Malden * Illian * Tear * Caemlyn * Ebou Dar * Lugard Culture Sayings